Uncommitted (somplak vers)
by Kim Selena
Summary: ketika Yunho terbawa mimipi Hurt/Comfort GATOT, HUMOR GATOT. silahkan baca jika berminant. YUNJAE


main cast :: YUNJAE / LITTLE BIT CHANGMIN

genre :: little bit sad and humor gatot

* * *

**Uncommitted (somplak vers)**

Matahari sore menembus jendela, masuk kedalam sebuah kamar apartemen mewah di daerah kangnam. Kamar apartemen itu Nampak berantakan, dengan pakaian-pakaian yang tercecer tak karuan di lantainya. Dua orang yang sedang berada di atas ranjang king size itulah penyebabnya. Bahkan ranjangnya saja sudah Nampak mengenaskan, dengan sepreinya yang sudah kusut dan terbuka sebagian. Beberapa bantal yang sudah terjatuh ke bawah ranjang, dan selimut yang sudah bertengger di atas buffet. Cahaya matahari sore itu mengenai wajah cantik seorang namja yang sedang berbaring memiringkan badannnya menghadap jendela besar yang terbuka tirainya. Cahaya senja itu memperjelas keindahan yang dimiliki oleh namja cantik bak porselein. Ia Nampak memainkan jari seorang namja yang berbaring di belakangnya dengan posisi sama dengannya. Keduanya Nampak telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi badan mereka.

Salah satu tangan namja bermata musang Yang bernama Jung Yunho, nampak mengelus paha mulus sang namja cantik. Sedangkan tangan satunya yang dijadikan bantalan oleh namja cantik itu, sedang di mainkan oleh kekasihnya. Yunho masih tidak bosan memberi ciuman-ciuman kecil di leher dan pundak kekasihnya, yaitu Kim Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan lenguhan kecil sesekali. Tanpa berniat melanjutkan permainan panas mereka tadi.

Jaejoong memang sedang memainkan jemari tangan Yunho. Namun matanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela yang terbuka menampakan langit berlembayung senja.

"Yun…" akhirnya bibir cherry si namja cantik mengeluarkan suara memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hmm?" Gumam Yunho merespon. Tanpa berniat menghentikan kegiatanya yang sedang mengendus ceruk leher Jaejoong yang berbau seperti sesuatu yang manis.

"Kita hentikan saja"

Perkataan Jaejoong membuat Yunho akhirnya berhenti menciumi Jaejoong. keningnya berkerut bingung.

"Apanya _love_?"

"Semua ini…"

"Semua ini?!" Jaejoong membalikan badannya dan memandang lekat mata musang Yunho.

"…Hubungan kita dan semuanya.." kata Jaejoong melanjutkan.

"Boo!" Yunho terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar kata-kata gila yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh kekasihnya. Apa yang salah dengan boojaenya? Padahal tadi ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa ia berbuat salah tanpa di sadarinya?

Jaejoong segera bangkit dari ranjang, diikuti duduknya Yunho di ranjang. Lalu Jaejoong memunguti celananya di lantai.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi boo?"

"Aku bilang kita hentikan semuanya sampai disini" Ujar Jaejoong lalu mulai mengenakan underwearnya lalu bokser kemudian celana jeansnya.

Yunho shock. Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya baru satu jam yang lalu mereka saling berbagi kehangatan cinta dan Jaejoong tampak menikmatinya tanpa ada tanda-tanda aneh dari sikapnya. Yunho kemudian bangkit dari ranjang lalu menarik sepreinya yang sudah tidak terpasang dengan sempurna lagi di ranjang Lalu melilitkannya di pinggang untuk menutupi daerah pribadinya. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang Nampak siap untuk bergegas pergi.

"Boo jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu, kau tahu!" Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

"_This is not a joke Jung Yunho__._" Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho di pinggangnya dan berujar dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau—

"Ini tidak tiba-tiba Yun. Aku sudah memikirkanya masak-masak selama seminggu ini. dan inilah keputusanku. Aku tidak bisa lagi bertahan denganmu Yun"

"_But why? Did i do something wrong_? Kalau memang iya, kumohon maafkan aku. Tapi jangan lakukan ini. kau harus tetap disisiku, kau—

"Sebagai apa?" Tanya Jaejoong kembali memotong ucapan Yunho. Yunho memandang bingung mata Jaejoong yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia bingung atas ucapan kekasihnya. Sebagai apa dia bilang? Tentu saja sebagai kekasihnya kan?

"Hubungan kita sudah berjalan 2 tahun, dan kita sudah sama-sama dewasa Yun. Dan sekarang kau ingin aku bertahan disisimu sebagai apa? Kekasih? _Oh god I'm so tired being you're boyfriend_"

Yunho diam. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. pembicaraan yang belum pernah di bayangkannya sebelumnya.

"Bukankah dulu kau sudah biasa mencampakan seseorang? Bukankah itu rutinitasmu setiap berpacaran? Lalu buat saja aku seperti itu. Aku tidak peduli"

"Tidak. kau berbeda dari mereka Boo…"

"Apa yang membedakan aku dari kekasih-kekasihmu dulu? Mungkin hanya perbedaan waktuku berpacaran denganmu lebih lama di bandingkan mereka yang hanya bertahan satu bulan. Lalu selebihnya aku hanya teman pemuas nafsumu, teman berbagi kehangatan ranjang, teman yang di ajak bicara jika perlu. Hanya sebatas itu kan? Seperti yang lainnya dulu"

"_No. of course not_" Yunho menangkupkan wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau berbeda dari mereka, _you are my special namja_"

"Spesial, tak berarti menjadikanku segalanya untukmu, kan? Kau bilang aku satu-satunya, tapi masih banyak yang lain di belakangku, kan?"

Yunho mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak hanya kau satu-satunya!"

"Bohong!" bentak Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkejut.

"_Why you not believe me_?"

"_I do! Actually, I do believe you_. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirimu membuatku tak dapat mempertahankan kepercayaanku padamu. Kau bukanlah tipe orang yang menghargai sebuah hubungan. Mencari kekasih untukmu semudah kau menarik nafas. Kau menganggap kekasih bukan sebagai benar-benar kekasih. Mereka hanya menemanimu saat kau kesepian lalu semuanya berakhir di ranjang. Lalu ketika kau bosan, kau akan mencampakkan mereka. Begitu juga denganku, aku tidak sanggup harus duduk menunggu kau merasa bosan denganku lalu mencampakan aku"

Yunho kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencampakkanmu Boo. Bahkan bermimpipun tidak akan pernah terlintas hal itu. Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku"

"Tidak. jangan bilang kau mencintaiku. Rasa cintamu itu beragam jenis. Aku terlalu takut memilih salah satu aku masuk dalam kategori cintamu yang bagaimana. Kita sepasang kekasih tapi tidak benar-benar kekasih. Kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Sikapmu selalu berubah lembut ketika kita berada di atas ranjang. Membuatku berpikir kau hanya mencintai tubuhku" Lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho mengerang frustasi. Ia bingung harus bagaimana membuat Jaejoong sadar bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya. Memang benar selama ini Yunho tidak terlalu mesra memperlakukan Jaejoong jika mereka didepan umum. Alasannya karena Yunho adalah pewaris perusahaan Jung Corp dan dia tidak ingin nama perusahaannya tercemar hanya karena Yunho penyuka sesama jenis. Sebisa mungkin Yunho merahasiakan Hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. tapi ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya terluka dengan perlakuannya.

"_Jae.. listen to me_" Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu meremasnya. "Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu setulus hati. Bukan karena tubuhmu atau apalah. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu. Kau satu-satunya, benar-benar satu." Ujar Yunho menatap lekat mata doe Jaejoong mencoba menyalurkan keseriusannya dari matanya.

Jaejoong balas menatap Yunho lekat, "Kalau begitu nikahi aku!" Ucap Jaejoong pasti. "Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku setulus hati? Ayo kita menikah!"

Yunho terdiam. Bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya? Ia belum terpikir untuk menikah. Ia masih ingin menikmati sta

tus lajangnya. Lalu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan pada kekasihnya? Di satu sisi ia memang sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi untuk menikah... Jujur Yunho sama sekali belum ada rencana untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Bukan orang tuanya yang Yunho khawatirkan, Mr Jung memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan hubungan anaknya dengan Jaejoong. tapi perusahaanya. Perusahaanya yang sedang naik daun akan hancur dalam sekejap jika berita pernikahannya dengan seorang namja tersebar.

"A-aku...aku.."

Jaejoong terlihat menunggu Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi yang ia lihat dari ekspresi Yunho adalah ekspresi yang mengecewakan. Ia tahu kalau Yunho tidak siap dengan semua ini. Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Kedua orang tua Jaejoong berkali-kali memaksa Jaejoong menikah. Jika Jaejoong tidak menikah dalam waktu dekat, maka ia akan menikah dengan yeoja pilihan orang tuanya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau memang tidak siap dengan semua ini. Kau tidak cocok dengan hubungan seperti ini, Yunho." Kata Jaejoong kemudian berbalik ingin pergi.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi?" Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong. " Beri aku sedikit waktu untuk menyiapkan hatiku. Aku mohon."

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho lagi, sambil melepaskan tangan Yunho dari lengannya. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tapi, temui aku di gereja chungnam 2 hari lagi. Kalau hatimu sudah siap. Karena aku menunggumu disana. Dan..." Jaejoong memberi kecupan ringan di bibir Yunho. "Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, karena hari itu adalah hari penentuan tentang hubungan kita." Ujar Jaejoong, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang terpaku dikamar.

.

Setelah sore itu, Yunho tidak lagi bertemu Jaejoong, bahkan ia tidak bisa menghubungi Jaejoong. Beberapa kali Yunho pergi ke apartemen Jaejoong, namun apartemenya nampak kosong. Tak ada siapapun disana.

Yunho masih ingat tentang Jaejoong yang meminta untuk menikahinya. Sebenarnya apa yang begitu mengaggu pikirannya? Bukankah dia sangat mencintai Jaejoong? Bukankah setiap orang yang mencintai pasti akan meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan. Bukankah itu hal yang paling membahagiakan? Lalu kenapa bukannya pergi menyusul Jaejoong ke Chungnam malah Yunho duduk di rumahnya sambil meneguk wiski?.

"Oi Hyung! Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah minum? Kau mau merusak lambungmu eoh?" Ujar Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul langsung merebut wiski dari tangan Yunho. Yang menuai protes dari pemiliknya.

"Ck. Kau mengganggu saja." Decak Yunho.

"Kau tampak berantakan Hyung!"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Jaejoong... dia memintaku untuk menikahinya."

"Mwo? Bagus dong. Berarti aku bisa menikmati masakannya yang enak setiap hari." Ujar Changmin sumringah mendengar kabar baik itu. "Lalu kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku belum memberikannya jawaban."

"kenapa?"

"Aku masih ragu."

"Kau bukan ragu. Tapi kau takut imejmu rusak karena menikahi seorang namja, kan?" Sindir Changmin.

Yunho diam tidak berniat membalas perkataan Changmin, sampai Changmin kembali berujar, "Kau aneh hyung. Kalau kau malu, kenapa kau berpacaran dengannya? seharusnya kau pikirkan perasaan Jongie Hyung. Pasti saat ini dia sangat terluka. Dulu kau yang mati-matian mengejarnya. Membuat dia beralih dari stright menjadi gay. Lalu sekarang kau mempermasalahkan tentang status kalian yang sama-sama namja.?"

Yunho masih diam tidak merespon, pandangannya kosong, pikirannya melayang jauh. Changmin menghela nafas panjang, lalu menepuk pundak Yunho pelan. "Cinta itu memang bisa mengalahkan segalanya, tapi harga diri dan kesombongan lebih bisa mengalahkan cinta. Jika kau masih memikirkan gengsimu, kupastikan cinta itu akan pergi darimu hyung. Coba kau ingat tentang perjuanganmu mendapatkannya, senyum bahagianya untukmu, kata-kata cinta yang saling kalian bagi, aku yakin kau akan menemukan jawaban disana. Kurasa kau lebih tahu hatimu di banding aku" setelah Changmin bicara seperti itu, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih senantiasa melamun.

.

.

Uncommited

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya denagn cepat keluar dari sebuah gedung perkantoran. Di belakangnya menyusul beberapa orang bersetelan jas rapi. Mereka baru saja membahas tentang kerja sama proyek baru bersama Sebuah perusahaan kontruksi. Seperti biasa Jung Yunho berhasil menandatangani proyek kerja sama tersebut.

"Eoh? Yunho-ah!" Sapa seseorang di depan kantor. Yunho yang akan memasuki mobilnya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah si pemanggil.

"Kim Junsu! apa kabarmu, kau semakin montok saja sekarang." Goda Yunho dihadiahi pukulan di lengannya oleh Junsu. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku ingin menyusul suamiku."

"Yoochun?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Memangnya siapa lagi suamiku?"

"Haha... mungkin saja kau berpoligami... eh poligami atau poliandri ya?" Yunho bingung sendiri dengan ucapannya. Bukanya poliandri itu untuk yeoja, tapi Junsu namja kan, tapi disini statusnya adalah istri? Berarti poligami, atau... aah bingung.

Yoochun dan Junsu adalah salah satu pasangan gay yang sudah meresmikan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Oh ya, lalu kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Junsu ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Sedang apa? Ya sedang berkerja. mau apa lagi aku ada di kantor."

"Di hari pernikahanmu kau masih saja berkerja?" Tanya Junsu tidak percaya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hari pernikahanku? Siapa bilang aku akan menikah?"

"Loh, jadi Jaejoong tidak menikah denganmu?" Bingung Junsu, namun Yunho hanya diam. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu. Kemudian Junsu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Kemarin sewaktu di jepang aku mendapat undangan dari Jaejoong. aku pikir dia pasti akan menikah denganmu. Jadi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan nama orang yang akan bersanding dengan Jaejoong." Junsu langsung membuka lipatan undangan pernikahan itu dan membaca nama pasangan Jaejoong yang tertera disana.

"Park Min Young?! Bukankah ini nama yeoja?" Junsu tak kalah kaget saat membacanya. Jadi benar Jaejoong tidak menikah dengan Yunho. Junsu memandang Yunho yang mematung disampingnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian Yun? Kenapa Jaejoong memutuskan menikah dengan orang lain."

Yunho berdehem sebentar untuk menyeimbangkan suaranya agar tidak bergetar karena hatinya yang terluka. "Orang tuanya tidak menyetujui hubungan kami."

"Kau bohong. Jaejoong pernah bercerita kalau orang tuanya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan orientas seksualnya. Kalaupun orang tuanya tidak setuju, Jaejoong bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah, dia akan terus mempertahankan cintanya apapun yang terjadi, kecuali... jika kau yang tidak berniat untuk mempertahankannya. Jaejoong paling tidak bisa menghadapi penolakan dari pasangannya sendiri." Kata Junsu sambil menatap wajah Yunho lekat-lekat. Ia menunggu tapi Yunho tidak mengajukan alasannya lagi. Junsu mebuang nafas berat, ia tidak mau memaksa Yunho bercerita. Bukankah ini sudah keputusan kedua sahabatnya? Mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Tapi yang pasti semoga keputusan kalian tidak mendatangkan penyesalan di hari yang akan datang. Karena penyesalan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan." Junsu menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho. "Kalau begitu aku ke kantor suamiku dulu. Aku akan mengajaknya ke pesta pernikahan Jaejoong nanti malam. karena mungkin aku tidak sempat hadir di pernikahannya digereja sore ini." Ujar Junsu kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

Yunho masih terdiam. Kata-kata Junsu berputar diotaknya bahkan ia tidak sadar saat dirinya mengikuti tarikan sekertaris wanitanya naik ke mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat proyek perusahaannya. Yunho duduk gelisah didalam mobil, apa yang akan ia lakukan. sebentar lagi orang yang dicintainya resmi menjadi milik orang lain. Apakah Yunho tidak akan menyesal? Apakah ia rela mengorbankan cintanya demi perusahaan? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat ia bertemu Jaejoong bersama istrinya, apakah ia tidak akan terluka? Bisa dipastikan ia akan kembali ke tabiat lamanya saat sebelum mengenal Jaejoong, yaitu kembali bergonta-ganti pacar satu bulan bahkan satu minggu sekali.

Yunho mengurut pangkal hidungnya, sejujurnya ia ingin sekali berteriak atau membanting apa saja yang ada disekitarnya karena perasaan kesal, bingung, khawatir bercampur di benaknya. Ia kesal karena Jaejoong begitu mudahnya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan orang lain, ia khawatir memikirkan apa jadinya ia tanpa Jaejoong dan ia bingung harus memilih yang mana.

'Kau akan kehilangan Jaejoong, jung Yunho

Kau akan kehilangan orang yang selama ini melengkapimu!

Kau akan kehilangan orang yang selama ini membuat hari-harimu cerah!

Kau akan kehilang separuh Jiwamu, hatimu dan cintamu!

Apa kau sanggup menghadapinya?

Apa kau sanggup melihat orang yang kau cintai bersanding dengan orang lain?'

"Tentu saja aku tidak sanggup." Gumam Yunho membuat sekertarisnya yang duduk disampinngnya memandangnya heran.

"Hentikan mobil disini!" Teriak Yunho tiba-tiba. Sang supir langsung menepikan mobilnya di ikuti mobil relasi bisnis Yunho di belakang mobil mereka.

"Apa direktur membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya sang sekertaris.

"Kalian semua turun!"

"Tapi direktur..."

"CEPAT TURUN!" bentak Yunho kemudian. Sekertaris Yunho takut di buatnya. Akhirnya si sekertaris, dan supir menuruti keinginan Yunho.

Yunho kemudian ikut turun untuk bertukar tempat duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Direktur anda mau kemana? Lalu bagaimana dengan proyeknya dan tuan Kang?" Tanya sekertarisnya lagi. Yeoja itu tampak panik dengan sikap Yunho.

"Batalkan saja." Jawab Yunho singkat lalu menutup pintu mobil tanpa mau mendengar celotehan sekertarisnya. Dengan cepat ia memutar balik mobilnya lalu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meninggalkan sekertaris dan supirnya di pinggir jalan beserta relasi bisnisnya. Sepertinya ini hari terberat untuk sekertaris Yunho. selain menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan atasannya, ia juga harus menghadapi kemarahan Tn. Kang yang seperti singa karena tiba-tiba Yunho membatalkan kerja sama.

.

.

Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Beberapa kali Yunho hampir menabrak mobil lain karena cara mengemudinya yang ugal-ugalan. Tapi Yunho tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, yang ada di otaknya ialah bagaimana sampai ke Chungnam tepat waktu dan mencegah Jaejoong menikah dengan orang lain. Sungguh, setalah dipikir-pikir ia tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa Jaejoong. masalah perusahaan bisa di urus dan disiasati nanti setelah ia berhasil menyelamatkan cintanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian Yunho tiba di Chungnam. Yunho kembali melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, ia tidak tahu jam berapa sebenarnya pernikahan Jaejoong dilaksanakan. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Junsu mengatakan Bahwa pernikahan Jaejoong akan dilaksanakan sore hari.

Mobil Yunho memasuki komplek perumahan yang Jaejoong tinggali. di sana ada satu gereja yang cukup besar dan megah. Pasti itulah gereja yang dimaksud Jaejoong, karena dari dulu Jaejoong selalu mengatakan kepadanya bahwa suatu hari nanti ia ingin menikah di gereja itu, dan Jaejoong juga pernah mengajak Yunho ke gereja itu.  
sekitar 3 blok lagi, Yunho akan tiba di gereja itu, namun sialnya sesuatu membuat mobilnya berhenti mendadakan.

"Argh, shit, damned, fuck... blablabla." Segala jenis umpatan Yunho luncurkan dari mulutnya kala ia menyadari bensin mobilnya habis dan ia lupa mengisi bensinnya tadi. Wajar saja, perjalan yang Yunho tempuh sangat Jauh dan tidak sempat melakukan persiapan terlebih dahulu. Yah, setidaknya ia masih bisa bersyukur karena mobilnya mogok saat tinggal beberapa blok lagi dari gereja.

Tanpa babibu lagi Yunho segera melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa peduli dengan mobilnya yang terparkir ditengah jalan. Ia terus berlari sambil berdoa dalam hati, semoga ia tidak terlambat dan meminta pada Tuhan untuk tidak membiarkan kekasihnya menikah dengan orang lain.

Yunho sampai didepan gereja. Penampilan Yunho tampak berantakan dengan rambut yang entah sudah berapa kali di acaknya semenjak di mobil tadi, dasi yang miring, nafasnya yang terengah-engah serta keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya semakin membuat penampilan Yunho amburadul. wajahnya yang memang suram semakin suram saat melihat gereja itu telah sepi. Karangan bunga berwarna putih yang membentuk gerbang di pagar gereja semakin meyakinkan Yunho bahwa acara pernikahan itu telah selesai. Yunho kecewa dan putus asa. Karena kebodohannya Kekasihnya milik orang lain sekarang. ingin rasanya Yunho menjatuhkan diri dan menangis saat itu juga, tapi niatnya di urungkan saat ia melihat seseorang duduk meringkuk di belakang tiang teras gereja yang besar.

"Jae?!" Panggil Yunho dengan suara parau karena menahan tangis.

Orang yang di kiranya Jaejoong itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah Yunho. ternyata benar, itu Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu segera menghampiri orang yang telah di tunggunya dari tadi. Yunho bisa melihat mata Jaejoong yang sembab ada jejak air mat di sana yang membuat hatinya teremas melihatnya. Kekasihnya menangis karenanya.

"Kau tampak cantik mengenakan baju itu." Yunho mencoba memuji Jaejoong yang memang tampak menawan dalam balutan tuksedo berwarna putihnya. Walaupun kini sudah tampak kusut karena sudah di pakainya berjam-jam yang lalu.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berjarak dua meter dari Yunho. ia memandangi Yunho dengan mata bulat sembabnya, matanya menunjukan kesedihan dan luka yang ikut Yunho rasakan. Dan saat itulah Yunho sadar bahwa ia... terlambat

"Yunie... kau datang?" Yunho bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong bergetar.

Yunho menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Ia tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya karena ia tengah menahan tangisnya sekarang. ia tidak mau Jaejoong tahu bahwa ia tengah menahan tangis dari musangnya hanya bisan menatap sosok didepannya, sosok yang bukan lagi miliknya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? seharian ini kau kemana saja?" Jaejoong bertanya masih dengan suara paraunya matanya yang sudah memerah itu kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Aku sangat merindukanmu Yunie, _hiks_... _hiks_... aku sangat merindukanmu _hiks_." Tangis Jaejoong pecah saat mengatakan hal itu pada Yunho. Hati Yunho terasa tersayat-sayat mendengar isakan Jaejoong. Demi apapun, ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong menangis hebat seperti itu didepan Yunho. walaupun Jaejoong tipe laki-laki manja dan kekanakan, tapi ia paling susah untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Yunho hanya akan melihat air mata Jaejoong jika Jaejoong sedang sangat kesal padanya tapi itupun paling hanya beberapa tetes air mata, tidak benar-benar terisak seperti sekaarang.

"Aku menunggumu dari beberapa hari yang lalu berharap kau datang dan mengatakan padaku 'will you marry me'. Dan ternyata sekarang kau datang, hiks aku... aku senang hiks." Sekarang tidak hanya Jaejoong yang menangis, tapi juga Yunho ikut menangis dalam diam. Ia tak kuasa membendung air matanya lagi ketika mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Tapi sayang, kau terlambat satu jam hiks hiks... Sekarang aku sudah sah menjadi milik orang lain." Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kanannya menunjukan cincin perak yang melingkar disana.

"Mianhe... hiks hiks Mianhe Yun... aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi.. Mianhe hiks hiks."

Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan tangis namja cantik itu semakin kuat didadanya.

"Tidak ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku. Aku terlalu lama menyadari bahwa kau lah yang paling berharga melebihi apapun, aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Maafkan aku Jae. Kumohon maafkan aku." Ucap Yunho. ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Jaejoong balas memeluknya dengan erat pula sambil terisak didadanya.

Dan akhirnya Yunho tahu betapa sakitnya rasa penyesalan itu.

.

Hari mulai beranjak malam dan udara pun kian mendingin, tapi tidak menggerakan dua orang yang sedang duduk di depan gereja untuk beranjak dari sana. Jaejoong duduk mendekap pinggang Yunho dan bersandar di dadanya, sedang Yunho merangkul erat pundak Jaejoong sambil menyematkan jari-jari tangannya yang satu ke jari-jari tangan Jaejoong. belum ada yang berniat memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Masing-masing sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ini adalah terakhir kali waktu kebersamaan mereka, setelah ini mereka berdua tidak punya alasan untuk bertemu. Jaejoong pergi bersama istrinya, dan Yunho tenggelam dalam penyesalannya.

"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Suara berat Yunho akhirnya memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Yunho melepas rangkulannya di pundak Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong juga melepas pelukannya di pinggang Yunho. Yunho merogoh sesuatu di balik Jaznya, lalu menunjukkan kotak kecil yang di balut beludru berwarna biru dongker. Ia membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan cincin indah bermerk cartier edisi wedding couple, Lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. Cincin yang sudah disiapkannya dari satu tahun yang lalu, namun belum ada keberanian untuk menunjukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Yun ini..."

"Itu untukmu." Potong Yunho sambil berusaha membuka kalung dilehernya. Yunho mengambil cincin lalu memasukannya kekalung.

"Aku tidak bisa menyematkan cincin ini di jarimu sebagai suami. Aku hanya bisa memakaikannya di lehermu sebagai orang yang mencintaimu." Yunho berkata seperti itu seraya memakaikan kalungnya ke leher Jaejoong

"Yun.. hiks." Jaejoong kembali terisak kecil.

"Shhh.. jangan menangis baby. Kau terlalu banyak menangis hari ini lihatlah mata bulatmu yang indah jadi memerah dan sembab begitu." Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan Jari-jarinya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho menatap lekat wajahnyya dengan mata musangnya.

"Aku ingin merekam wajahmu diingatanku. Aku ingin terus mengingat bagaimana mata bulatmu yang indah menatapku dengan penuh cinta, aku ingin terus mengingat bagaimana pipimu bersemu merah saat aku goda, dan aku ingin mengingat bagaimana bibirmu merahmu saat mengerucut." Yunho menelusuri mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir Jaejoong satu persatu. Hingga sesuatu yang hangat berasal dari matanya mendesak keluar, Yunho membalikan badannya sebentar untuk menghapus air matanya.

Jaejoong menarik-narik baju bagian belakang Yunho. "Yunie.."

"Apa boo?" Yunho kembali berbalik menghadap Jaejoong setelah menghapus air matanya.

"Cium aku. Aku mohon cium aku."

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, wajahnya mulai mendekati wajah Jaejoong yang mulai menutup matanya, tak lama kemudian ia bisa merasakan bibir Yunho menekan bibirnya dengan lembut, tekanan itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan hisapan kecil. Ciuman yang terasa amat sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Salah satu ciuman mereka yang spesial dari beribu-ribu ciuman yang mereka buat. Tapi sayang, ciuman spesial ini adalah ciuman terakhir mereka.  
"Jaejoong oppa, ini waktunya pulang." Suara seorang wanita mengintrupsi ciuman itu hingga membuatnya terlepas. Yunho menoleh pada wanita yang berdiri di depan gerbang gereja tapi ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena suasana di gerbang yang gelap.

"Ini waktunya kita berpisah Yun. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, semoga kau mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik. Dan ingat, aku selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. Jeongmal saranghae yeongwonhi."

"Nado saranghae." Jawab Yunho kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir mereka beberapa detik sebelum ia melepas tangan Jaejoong untuk pergi darinya.

"Selamat tinggal Yun." Lirih Jaejoong kemudian melangkah mendekati yeoja yang berdiri didepan gerbang, merangkulnya lalu pergi bersama.

Yunho terdiam ditempatnya. Suasana menjadi sepi seketika. Tidak ada Jaejoong disana bersamanya, kini hanya ada dia sendiri. Yunho menagis saat merasakan ada bagian hatinya yang ikut pergi bersama Jaejoong. Ia menagis karena terlambat menyadari betapa berharganya Jaejoong. ia terlalu memikirkan imejnya hingga membuat cintanya pergi. Ia benci dirinya, ia sangat benci pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"HYUNG!"

"JAEJOONG!" Yunho langsung terbangun dari tidur dengan terengah-engah. Ia merasakan pipinya basah, ternyata ia menangis dalam tidurnya. Rasa sakit ini begitu terasa di hatinya, apa mimpi tadi adalah kenyataan yang pernah dialaminya?

"Hyung gwaenchanayo? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Changmin sedikit khawatir melihat Hyungnya.

"Min apa Jaejoong sudah menikah?" Yunho malah balik bertanya. Changmin bingung mendengarnya. 'apa ada masalah dengan otaknya.'

"MIN JAWAB AKU!"

"Hyung sendiri kan sudah tahu. Hyung sudah pikun ya." Jawaban Changmin makin membuat Yunho histeris.

"Andwe! Andwe! Jaejoong tidak boleh menikah. MIN ANTAR AKU KE CHUNGNAM SEKARANG!" Kata Yunho penuh penekanan.

"MWO?! Tidak bisa, aku akan pergi kencan dengan Kyuhyun." Sewot Changmin.

"YA! AKU BILANG ANTAR AKU KE CHUNGNAM SEKARANG. ATAU AKU TARIK SEMUA FASILITASMU."

"Mwo? Hyung tega sekali padaku. Lagi pula untuk apa ke Chungnam. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi Hyung kesana."

"Jangan banyak protes. Ayo ikut aku." Yunho dengan bringasnya menarik-narik leher baju Changmin bak menarik kambing.

"Yak! Yak! Hyung apo.. HYUNG!" teriak Changmin saat Yunho menarik leher baju Changmin dengan brutal. Yunho menariknya sambil berjalan keluar apartemen hingga Changmin beberapakali terbentur tembok dan pintu "HUEEE EOMMA LIHATLAH ANAKMU DIANIYAYA SEPERTI INI ."

Plak

"DIAM PABBO. Teriakanmu mengganggu orang lain." Sekali lagi dengan tidak beprikechangminan Yunho melancarkan KDRTnya pada Changmin.

"Hyung apa salah diriku sampai engkau tega memperlakukan diriku seperti ini." Alay Changmin kumat. Tapi Yunho terus saja menarik Changmin hingga sampai kedepan lift.

Saat pintu lift terbuka Yunho terpaku dengan mata membulat. Changmin yang merasakan cengkraman Yunho di leher bajunya mengendur menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dari Yunho.

"HUEE EOMMA... LIHATLAH HYUNG MENYIKSAKU, MENARIK LEHERKU, MEMUKUL KEPALAKU DAN MARAH-MARAH TANPA ALASAN YANG JELAS... HUEEE EOMMA HATIKU RASANYA TERCINCANG-CINCANG KARENAFFF" Changmin menghentikan teriakan melengkingnya saat orang yang di panggilnya eomma itu menyumpal mulutnya dengan bua apel bulat-bulat.

"Apa alasanmu memperlakukan Changmin seperti ini Jung Yunho?"

Yunho yang masih shock hanya bisa terdiam sambil sesekali mengucek matanya memastikan bahwa yang berdiri didepannya benar-benar...

"JAEJOONGIE!" Teriak Yunho histeris langsung menghambur memeluk Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya mendorong Changmin dengan kuat hingga membentur dinding lift agar menyingkir dari boojaenya. Bag paper yang tadi di peluk Jaejoong sekarang sudah jatuh di lantai lift hingga menghamburkan isinya. Changmin yang terkapar di sudut lift mengerang sakit di punggungnya sambil terus mengunyah apel. Awalnya Changmin akan marah pada Yunho. tapi saat melihat macam-macam buah yang terkapar di lantai lift ia langsung melupakan kemarahannya dan sibuk dengan mengunyah buah-buah itu.

"YAK! Jung Yunho! apa-apaan kau?!" protes Jaejoong di sela dekapan erat Yunho.

"Jae mianhe jeongmall mianhe. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu asal kau terus disampingku."

"Yunh seh..saakkh." Jaejoong megap-megap seperti ikan tanpa air karena Yunho terlalu erat mendekapnya. Namja kekar itu serasa akan meremukan semua tulang Jaejoong.

"Aku bahkan akan menikahimu hari ini juga. Ayo kita kegereja sekarang juga." Yunho menekan Tombol lift menuju lantai dasar.

"Yun kau—heeeng..." kata-kata Jaejoong terhenti saat tiba-tiba Yunho meremas bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Ssshh... tidak ada protes lagi. Pokoknya kita akan segera menikah. Aku tidak peduli dengan nasib perusahaan. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah kau selalu berada di sisiku my baby boojae."

"Tapi Yun—hmmppt Yunhmmpp.." Yunho buru-buru mencium Jaejoong dengan panas. Melumat, menghisap bahkan menggigit bibir Jaejoong hingga ia berhasil menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut.

"Nghhh... emmhh.." ciuman Yunho disertai dengan gesekan bagian bawah mereka membuat Jaejoong mendesah tak karuan. Mendengar Jaejoong mendesah, Yunho makin intens menggesek kenjantanan mereka bahkan sekarang ciuman Yunho beralih ke leher. Dua tangan Jaejoong merangkul leher Yunho erat saat tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong kedalam gendongannya dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yunho.

"Ahh Yun... ooh" Desahan Jaejoong terus mengaung di ruangan kecil itu tanpa menyadari dengan si food monster yang sedang berjongkok membelakangi kedua Hyungnya sambil mengunyah buah-buahan dikedua tangannya seperti pisang, apel dan anggur di kedua tangannya. Changmin tidak peduli karena sekarang telinganya sudah tertutupi dengan handset dengan musik yang distelnya bervolume tinggi.

'Tidak apa-apa aku tuli, asal jangan sampai telinga polosku ternoda oleh dua makhluk pervert yang mendesah bersahut-sahutan itu.' Batin Changmin.

Ting

Tanpa Yunho dan Jaejoong sadari Pintu lift terbuka entah di lantai berapa. Sepasang suami istri dan anaknya membantu melihat pemandangan di dalam lift. Sepasang suami istri itu pingsan dengan nosebleed yang mengalir deras. Sedangkan anak kecil yang sedang menyesap susu botolan langsung ternganga membuat susu yang tadinya memenuhi mulutnya kini mengalir jatuh mengotori bajunya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka lagi dan entah di lantai berapa, menampilkan nenek-nenek yang berjalan memakai tongkat pucat pasi melihat adegan di dalam lift. Seketika matanya memutih lalu pingsan hingga kejang-kejang. Sepertinya sebentar lagi nenek itu akan wasalam karena adegan hot Yunjae. Hingga pintu kembali tertutup Yunjaemin masih tidak menyadarinya.

TING

Kali ini pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar, dan Jaejoong makin mendesah tak karuan saat Yunho menghisap, mengigit nipplenya setelah tadi mengangkat kaus Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Changmin yang menyadari terlibih dahulu posisi mereka hanya bisa menatap horor orang-orang yang berdiri didepan lift. Orang-orang itu menatap Yunjae dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga. Bagaimana tidak shock jika melihat adegan porno gay secara live didepan mata, apa lagi ada Changmin disana yang malah sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Ahhh... euhhhmm." Desah Jaejoong.

Changmin menyenggol-nyenggol kaki Yunho di belakangnya. "Hy..hyung... hyung berhenti."

Jaejoong yang duluan sadar dari nafsunya memandang horor orang-orang yang mematung di pintu lift. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Jaejoong langsung turun daari gendongan Yunho, lalu..

Dugh

Bugh

"Wadaw."

Brukh

"Jo-joengsohamnida joengsohamnida." Jaejoong dan Changmin menunduk-nunduk secara bersamaan sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Sedang Yunho yang sudah babak belur terkapar dibelakang mereka. Mereka melakukan itu hingga pintu lift kembali tertutup dan membawa mereka ke lantai atas.

.

.

Plak

"Auu sakit boo. Tidak lihat apa aku sudah babak belur seperti ini." Ringis Yunho saat Jaejoong kembali menggeplak kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan otakmu Jung Yunho? kenapa kau bisa-bisanya mencumbuku didepan umum?"

"Tapi kau juga menikmatinya kan?!"

"I-itu.. Yak! Kenapa kau malah menggodaku?" Jaejoong kembali menggeplak kepala Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi padamu hingga tadi kau bertingkah seperti orang gila?"

"Aku tadi hanya ingin menyusulmu ke Chungnam memenuhi permintaanmu untuk menikahimu. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan orang lain. Aku sudah sadar bahwa kau yang paling berharga dibanding apapun didunia ini. Jadi, kumohon jangan menikah dengan orang lain. Menikahlah denganku. Ujar Yunho dengan muka super duper memelas.

Jaejoong tambah cengo mendengar penuturan Yunho. sepertinya ia benar-benar harus membawa Yunho kerumah sakit jiwa.

"Ikut aku!" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho masuk kedalam kamar. "Coba kau lihat itu." Jaejoong menunjuk foto besar yang terpajang di dinding di atas ranjang mereka.

"Huowah... rasanya aku tidak ingat pernah berfoto prawedding denganmu boo." Ujar Yunho menatap kagum foto yang menampilkan ketampanan dan kecantikan Jaejoong dalam balutan busana pernikahan. Di foto itu Yunho tersenyum lebar memandang Jaejoong yang juga tersenyum padanya. tangan Jaejoong merangkul leher Yunho. sedangkan Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menarik tangan Yunho masuk kekamar mandi. Ia menyuruh Yunho duduk di kloset, lalu menghidupkan shower kemudian menyiram Yunho hingga basah.

"YAK! YAK BOO! Kenapa menyiramku? kau sudah gila ya?" kesal Yunho. Jaejoong yang dibentak ikut kesal pada Yunho.

"WOY MAU MENIKAH BAGAIMANA LAGI? KITA INI ADALAH SEPASANG SUAMI ISTRI PABBO! KEJADIAN YANG KAU INGAT ITU ADALAH KEJADIAN 2 TAHUN YANG LALU!" Sepertinya Yunho harus ke dokter THT setelah ini. T.T

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya tampak berpikir, "Yang benar?"

Jaejoong semakin gemas. Kemudian ia mengancungkan jari-jari tangannya ke muka Yunho. "Lihat ini, lihat! Ini cincin pernikahan kita." Kemudian Jaejoong beralih mengangkat jemari tangan Yunho, "dan ini cincinmu."

Yunho menatap cincin di tangannya lama, sepertinya ia tengah berpikir, dan binggo, akhirnya Yunho mengingat semuanya.

"hehe mianhe Boo. Sepertinya aku masih terbawa mimpiku yang semalam."

Demi seluruh beruang hitam di bumi ini, rasanya ia ingin sekali menggeplak kepala Yunho dengan pantat jiji sangking kesalnya.

"Habisnya, mimpi yang tadi itu sangat menyeramkan, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku jika tanpamu boo. Pasti aku tidak akan hidup lama." Ucap Yunho dengan nada lembut sambil memeluk Boojaenya dengan sangat erat.

Oalah... ternyata kisah sedih di atas itu Cuma mimpi Yunho toh. Sebelum tidur ternyata Yunho berandai-andai apa yang terjadi jika saat itu ia terlambat datang dan lebih mementingkan imejnya, dari pada Jaejoong. pasti hidupnya akan menderita seperti perannya di ff yang satunya. Mungkin terlalu menghayati hayalannya hingga terbawa mimpi dan dipikir benar-benar terjadi hingga mengalami amnesia sesaat.

.

**Yunho tanpa Jaejoong seperti sayur tanpa garam**

**.**

(Yunpa: perandaiannya dangkal amat sih?.

Selena: masalah buat loe #ngancunginpisaukeYunpa. #ditendangjaemakekutub)

**YUNJAE IS REAL #YEAY**

.

Fin

.

Muehehe ff gatot, tadinya pingin buat sedih, tapi mikir-mikir dari kemarin sya buat ff Yunjae menguras air mata terus. Dan voila... lahirlah ff somplak ini

Versi asli ff ini sebenarnya hurt/comfort (kalo ada yang berminat sya akan publish) ... tapi kyaknya saya gak tega publisnya. Pasti gak ada yang mau baca. Ini aja sukur2an kalo ada yang mau baca. #pundung

Okeh seperti biasa, kalo uda baca jangan lupa kasih review yak


End file.
